The Cake War
by Boolia
Summary: It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders vs. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara over who can sell the most cakes for their filly scout troops. Who will win? Will the CMCs let competition get in the way of their real goal, to raise money for The Filly and Colts' Hospital of Ponyville?
1. Part 1

Part 1

"_Apple Bloom_, are you almost ready?" Applejack asked as she came into her little sister's room. Apple Bloom was running around her room looking for her sash for the filly scouts. "Your friends are going to be here any minute."

"_Where is it? Where is it_?" The filly asked frantically.

"Where is _what_, sugar cube?" Apple Bloom looked at her sister.

"My _sash!_ You didn't see it anywhere, did you Applejack?" Applejack shook her head.

"Fraid not, sis." She answered. "But you better hurry. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell are going to be here soon." There then was a ring. "Oh, speak of the devil, that's them." Apple Bloom groaned and she began looking again.

"Oh, what am I going to _do_? Ms. Creampuff doesn't like it when we're late."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you sis. Can't you go without it? You can explain to her that it got lost."

"I can, but she'll be really mad. Our sashes are our responsibility!"

"Well, I'm going to go down and greet your friends. If you can't find it, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell your den mother about it. I'm sure she'll understand and give you a new one."

"But I worked _hard_ on getting those patches!"

"Well, you can work harder at getting them back!" Apple Bloom did another loud moan. Applejack left her room and went downstairs where Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell in their sashes with patches and their troop number and name: Butterflies, 2091992, were waiting.

"Is Apple Bloom with you?" Scootaloo wanted to know. "Cause we have to go."

"If we don't go soon, we'll be late." Sweetie Bell added. "And our den mother…."

_"I know, I know."_ Applejack said. "Doesn't like it when you're late. She'll be here. She just had to find her sash is all." Both fillies gasped.

"Apple Bloom _lost_ her sash?" Sweetie Bell questioned. Applejack nodded.

"Fraid so."

"Ms. Creampuff isn't going to like that." Scootaloo put in. "She might have to start all over."

"And she worked so hard too!" Sweetie Bell said. "It really isn't fair that we have a lot of patches and she has to start over." She looked at Scootaloo. "Maybe we should start over too."

"_What!_?" Scootaloo wanted to know. "Are you _crazy_?! We worked our _tails _off earning these patches! There's _no_ way we're starting over."

"_But Scootaloo_…" But just then Apple Bloom came down the stairs, looking sad. Her friends went to her.

"You didn't find it, _huh_?" Apple Bloom just shook her head sadly.

"I'll just have to tell Ms. Creampuff and start all over." She said.

"Then we'll start over too!" Sweetie Bell told her. Apple Bloom smiled.

"_Aw_, that's mighty generous of y'all for offering, but I don't want you guys getting behind because of me."

"It's no trouble at all, right Scootaloo?" Sweetie Bell nudged her. "_Right_, Scootaloo?" Scootaloo let out a heavy sigh.

_"Right_." She agreed. Something then caught Sweetie Bell's eye as the fillies went past the apple baskets. She went over and looked into it. She used her magic to lift the piece of green clothing from the apples on top of it. It was Apple Bloom's sash! It had the same number of patches and troop number and level name as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's.

"Here's your sash right here, Apple Bloom." She said. Apple Bloom was confused.

_"What_?" She wanted to know. She and Scootaloo went by their friend.

"Apple Bloom, how did your sash get into the apple basket?" Scootaloo asked her friend.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom admitted. She thought about this and remembered something. "Oh _yeah_, _now_ I remember! I was out here earlier, showing Granny Smith the patches I earned. I then put it in the basket while I was working with Applejack. I must have forgotten it." She then slipped into it.

"And not a minute too soon." Scootaloo stated. "Come on, or we're going to be tardied." And with that, the three fillies were off.

"Okay, settle down girls." A cream-colored pony spoke to some fillies. "It's time to begin. Now, does anyone know where Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell are?" The fillies shook their heads.

"Don't start yet, Ms. Creampuff!" Apple Bloom shouted as she, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell ran in. "We're here!"

"Sorry we're late." Sweetie Bell told her. "Are you mad?" Ms. Creampuff looked at her watch on her hoof and smiled.

"Don't worry, girls." She told them. You're only a couple seconds late, No harm done." All three girls sighed with relief. Ms. Creampuff looked at her troop.

"Now girls, before we begin, would somepony like to sing the filly scout song? It's been a while since we did it last."

"Can me, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell do it together?" Scootaloo asked, hoof raised. "We've been practicing." Ms. Creampuff nodded.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She replied. All three girls smiled and got in position. Scootaloo looked at the other two.

_"Okay girls_," She told them. "Just like we rehearsed." They nodded and stomped their hooves as they swayed back and fourth.

"_We're all filly scouts_." They began.

"_And we're going to tell you what we are about!"_

"_Honesty!" _Apple Bloom sang_._ "_We never tell a lie; now why don't you give it a try?"_

"_We're caring and loving."_ Sweetie Belle put in.

"_We also share because sharing is caring_!" Apple Bloom added.

"_If we lose_," Scootaloo sang. "_we just grin. Knowing that we tried our very best and had fun means we've already won!_

"_We don't need anypony or fashion magazine telling us who we should be_." Sweetie Belle sang. "_I'm just happy being me_!"

"_We don't let any pony bully us around_." Scootaloo stated. "_We're princesses inside, we don't need a crown! _

"_We treat every pony the same_." Apple Bloom chipped in.

"_We don't cheat in any kind of game_." Scootaloo put in.

"_We use our manners_," Sweetie Belle started. "_are kind and polite. We never get into a fight. _

_We are never greedy. _

"_We always lend a helping hoof to the needy_!" Apple Bloom chimed.

"_We always think positive when things go wrong."_ Sweetie Belle put in.

"_Because_," Scootaloo sang, putting a hoof on each of her friends. "just being here with the ones I love is where I know I belong." They all sang the finale.

"_We're all filly scouts and that's what we're…abooout!" _

After the song, there was applause from every pony in the room.

"That was _magnificent,_ girls." Ms. Creampuff told the singers. She looked at the other girls. "Wasn't it, girls?"

_"Yes, Ms. Creampuff_!" All of them said at the same time. Ms. Creampuff looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Okay girls, take a seat, and we can get started." Apple Bloom, Scootoloo, and Sweetie Bell all nodded and sat on the floor. All of the girls sat in a circle, surrounding Ms. Creampuff.

_"Alright troop_," She began. "As you already know, it's that time of year again where we sell cakes." Every girl cheered.

"I _love_ selling cakes!" Apple Bloom said. "They're all for a good cause plus…" She licked her chops. "They're mighty tasty!"

"What's the cause this year, Ms. Creampuff?" Sweetie Bell asked her.

"We are raising money for the Little Filly and Colts Hospital of Ponyville this year." Ms. Creampuff answered. The fillies all cheered.

"The kids will _love_ that!" Apple Bloom said.

_"Yeah_!" Sweetie Belle put in. "If I was sick and at the hospital, I'd feel grateful that someponies donated money to help me along with other colts and fillies."

"Other troops raise money for prizes," Scootaloo began. "But our troop gives our money away to charities to make life better for someponies that are less fortunate. That is just how we roll."

"That's right, Scootaloo." Ms. Creampuff agreed. She looked at the other fillies again. "And as always, Sugarcube Corner will provide the cakes we sell. They'll make them and we'll deliver them. Now, let's get what needs to be accomplished today, shall we?"

"So, how was Filly Scouts today, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked her sister when they were in her room.

"Great!" Apple Bloom answered. "Ms. Creampuff handed us the cake order forms."

"Oh, it is that time already? I always love when you girls sell those. Tomorrow after school, we'll go house to house and ask what kind of cakes each pony wants."

"Thanks, sis. With your help, I just know we'll get a lot of orders in." Applejack chucked.

_"Whoa_ there sugarcube, it doesn't matter how many orders we get. What matters is the charity we help. This isn't a complititon, remember."

"Yeah, I know, but with all the money we'll make, it'll help for sure!"

"What charity are you going to raise money for anyway?"

"The Fillies and Colts Hospital of Ponyville."

"Well, no matter how much money you earn; they'll be happy just for helping them. Now, go to bed. You need sleep to be a good salespony."

_"Right_." Apple Bloom hopped into bed and her sister tucked her in. "Love you, Applejack." Applejack smiled.

"Love you, sugarcube." And with that, she kissed her sister's forehead. She shut off the lights and went out the door.

When the last bell of school rang, Apple Bloom jumped out of her seat.

"Somepony's eager to get home." Sweetie Belle observed.

"It's school, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo told her. "_Every_pony is eager to get home."

"Applejack and I are going to get started on the cake orders." Apple Bloom informed her friends.

"You think you're going to get a lot of orders?" Sweetie Belle asked. Apple Bloom shrugged.

"Perhaps, but Applejack says it doesn't matter how many orders we fill. All that matters is how we help the hospital."

_"Yeah_," Scootaloo agreed. "But if you fill in lots of forms, you'll help the hospital a lot more." Apple Bloom thought about this.

"Well, I suppose that's true. I never looked at it like that before."

"Hey, _blank-flanks_!" They heard Sliver Spoon say. The Cutiemark Crusaders turned and saw her and Diamond Tiara headed their way. They all narrowed their eyes at them.

"What do you two want?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Nothing." Diamond Tiara said. "We just wanted to tell you that we got our order forms for selling cakes at Filly Scouts last night."

_"Yeah_? So did we, what's the point?"

"So, are you going to start asking ponies what they want?"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom told them. "My big sister and I are going to go house to house to fill out forms."

"That's sweet. Diamond Tiara and I are going house to house too." Silver Spoon stated.

"We may get more orders filled." Diamond Tiara added.

"Well, this isn't a contest." Apple Bloom told them. "We're doing this for charity, so however forms we fill, we're going to be winners anyway."

"Whatever." She and Diamond Tiara headed out. So did the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Are you ready?" Applejack called up to her sister who was upstairs finishing her homework. "We don't want to get back and it's dark."

_"Comin'_ sis!" Apple Bloom shouted down when she had her homework done. She put her homework away, put on her sash and went down to her sister.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Yes I am! Let's go get those orders so we can help the hospital." Applejack smiled at her sister.

"Okay, the order forms are out in the barn. Let's get them and be on our way."

"Sounds great!" And with that, she and Applejack were off.

Applejack knocked on Twilight's door and Spike answered.

"Is Twilight home?" She asked the baby dragon. Spike was about to answer when Twilight called to him. '

"Spike! Who's at the door?" She wanted to know.

"It's Applejack and Apple Bloom!" He called back.

"Well, what do they want?" Spike looked at the sisters.

"What do you want?" Spike asked.

_"Cake orders_!" Apple Bloom replied. Spike nodded and was about to call for Twilight when the alicorn ran up, knocking Spike to the ground. Twilight looked at the injured Spike.

"Sorry Spike." She apologized. Spike did a thumbs up.

"Don't worry." A woozy Spike told her. "You just get your cake order in." Twilight looked at the sisters again.

"So, it's that time of year again."

_"Yep_!" Apple Bloom responded. "And this year, my troop is going to raise money for the Colts and Fillies Hospital of Ponyville."

"Then I better write down what I want if it's going for a good cause." Spike got up, shook his head, and looked at Twilight.

"It's cake, Twilight." He said. "You would've placed your order anyway."

_"Yeah_." Twilight agreed. "But knowing that you helped the less fortunate always feel great." She then kicked up her heels in excitement and licked her chops. "Plus; I _love_ cake!"

"Here's the order form." Applejack told Twilight. Twilight looked over the form

_"Gosh_!" She observed. "They all look good; it's so hard to choose." She looked at Spike. "Are you going to order, Spike?"

"Are you _kidding _me?" Spike said. "Of _course_ I am! Who _doesn't_ like cake?"

"Now, now, Spike. You know that's not true. Not everypony…."

_ "Yeah, yeah._ Not every pony likes the same thing. I know." He looked at the order form with Twilight.

_"Uh_, Twilight?" Applejack said to her a few minutes later. "Can you and Spike please get a move on? Apple Bloom and I have to get more orders in."

"Well," Twilight began. "It's so hard to pick, but I'll pick strawberry, no carrot cake, no wait marble or maybe…"

"You know we can always come back and you can have another one. If you don't have one now, we can come back and…"

"I'll take chocolate."

"And I'll take vanilla." Spike added. Twilight put her name near the image of the chocolate cake and she let Spike put his name by the vanilla one.

"Thank you." Apple Bloom said when her sister took the form back.

"No." Twilight told the filly. "Thank you. Because of you and your friends, the hospital will be all so grateful." Apple Bloom smiled.

After their goodbyes, Applejack and Apple Bloom trotted to the next house.

Apple Bloom and her friends were telling each other how many cake orders they filled the next day in the school yard, waiting for school to begin.

"So, blank-flanks," Silver Spoon said, she and Diamond Tiara going over the crusaders. "How many orders did you fill yesterday?"

"We _told_ you." Sweetie Belle said to them. "It's not a contest."

"But if you must know," Scootaloo stated. "Apple Bloom filled out 14, Sweetie Belle filled out 16, and I filled out 17."

"So, all together?" Silver Spoon challenged.

_"Uh_…" Scootaloo hesitated, trying to add the numbers in her head. Apple Bloom added the numbers on her calculator.

"47." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah." Scootaloo told them proudly. "47. How much did you girls get?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

"All together, we got 50 orders in." Diamond Tiara bragged. All of the Crusaders were shocked.

_"Whoa_!" Sweetie Belle said. "_50?_"

"That's a lot of orders." Scootaloo added.

"Like we said before, this isn't a contest." Apple Bloom put in. "So it doesn't matter who got who." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiled wickedly again.

"Yeah," Silver Spoon started. "Good thing this isn't a contest, because Diamond Tiara and I would surely win." The crusaders narrowed their eyes at them.

"What do you mean you guys would win?" Scootaloo asked. "What makes you think we wouldn't win?"

_"Well_…" Diamond Tiara said. "Just because."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"_Scootaloo!"_ Apple Bloom told her. "What are you _doing_? This isn't a contest."

"I don't need a reason to why." Diamond Tiara stated. "I just know!"

"Because we're all better than you." Silver Spoon told them. The three all gasped. "We both have better cake selling skills than the three of you combined."

_ "Hey_!" Scootaloo shouted. "Take that back! How do you know you have better cake selling skills than us? Maybe we have the best cake selling skills!"

"We just know." Diamond Tiara stated.

"Scootaloo told you." Sweetie Belle put in. "That's not a good enough reason."

"We don't care." Silver Spoon spoke. "We're still going to cream you."

"Are you challenging us?" Scootaloo questioned.

"_Please!_" Apple Bloom pleaded. "No need to make this into a contest. It'll only end badly."

_"Yeah!"_ Silver Spoon said. "Bad for you guys because we're going to sell more cakes than you. "Apple Bloom turned to Silver Spoon, narrowing her eyes at her. "I'm sick and tired of you saying that. We don't have to take this you know."

"Well, challenge us then. Or are you all chickens?" The two bully fillies then clucked like chickens.

"You're _on_! If you all want a contest, then let there be a contest." Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara both smiled their wicked smiles.

"Perfect. If we win, which we will, you all have to be our slaves for a week."

"And if _we_ win?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know.

"_Yeah_!" Scootaloo added. "If _we_ win, what do we get?"

"If you guys win," Silver Spoon started. "Which will be unlikely, Diamond Tiara and I will…" She thought about this. "Well, we'll win anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"We'll tell you two what we want when we win!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Fine. Then may the best ponies win."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_"Scootaloo_?" Sweetie Belle asked as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trotted away. "How do you know we're going to beat them?"

"I don't." Scootaloo admitted. "But, we can't be negative. We _have_ to win and show those girls that they can't tell us we can't when we can. We have to do whatever it takes to win." Just then, the school bell rang. "Come on Cutie Mark Crusaders, we can do this." And with that, they along with the other colts and fillies, went inside the school building.

"So, how'd you guys do?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle the next morning before school. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other. "Did you sell so many that you lost count?"

"_Um, Scootaloo_," Apple Bloom told her. "We didn't sell any yesterday."

_"What_?"

"I had to help my family on the farm. We had a lot of apples yesterday."

"And I had to help my sis Rarity at a fashion show." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ugh!" Scootaloo said. "Silver Spoon said that she and Diamond Tiara got 40 orders yesterday."

"Sorry, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom apologized. "But don't worry, it's just one day. We can catch up easily."

_"Ugh_!" Scootaloo stated a week later. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in Sweetie Belle's bedroom. Scootaloo was pacing back and forth. "Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara have filled out 500 orders altogether and we only filled out 150. We need to step up our game otherwise those two will win and we'll have to be their slaves."

"Well, at least it'll only be for a week." Sweetie Belle said.

"And at least the hospital will be happy," Apple Bloom put in. Scootaloo turned to them.

"But, don't you get it? We don't want that and besides, the more cakes we sell, the happier the hospital will be."

"But, what will we do?" Sweetie Belle asked. "We'll never catch up to them."

"_Not _with that attitude." Scootaloo told her. "We need to work extra hard. Stay up all night if we have to. We can't let those girls win."

The door then opened a crack. The three fillies looked and saw Rarity standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie Belle, dear." Rarity said to her sister. "Time to say goodbye to your friends and fill in some filly scout orders."

"We'll be right down!" Sweetie Belle responded. Rarity then left.

_"Remember, _Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo told her as she was getting her sash on. "Fill in a lot of orders. Try to convince Rarity to stay up late if you have to."

"Don't worry, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle assured her. "I will. Maybe I'll sell more then you and Apple Bloom."

"That's the spirit!" Scootaloo told her. "As long as we sell a lot more then those girls, then we'll be fine."

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, Rarity turned to her sister.

"I see you have your sash." She said.

"Well, that's because I want to be ready as soon as my friends leave." Sweetie Belle told her sibling.

"Alrighty then, let's go, shall we?"

"We shall!" And with that, she and Rarity left the house.

_"Alright Sweetie Belle_," Rarity said to her sister when it was getting late. "It's getting late. Time to head back."

"It can't be time already!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"I'm afraid it is."

"But, can't we go to a few more houses?" Rarity looked firm.

"Sweetie Belle! We have to go; you have school tomorrow."

_"But_…"

_"Sweetie Belle_!" The filly smiled innocently.

"One more house?"

_"Sweetie_ Belle! I'm putting my _hoof_ down; now I don't want to tell you again." Sweetie Belle sighed, head down.

_"Fine_!" Rarity smiled.

_"Great_! Glad we agree." She then left for home. Sweetie Belle followed slowly behind.

"_Goodnight Sweetie Belle!"_ Rarity said to her sister that night.

_"Night_, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said back. Rarity shut off the light with her magic, and looked back at her sister. Sweetie Belle shut her eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Rarity smiled and trotted out of the room.

A few minutes later, Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and went out of bed. She trotted to where her sash was, and put it on with her magic. She also went to get the order forms.

She then concentrated on all her magic to open the window. She stopped when she managed to open it just a crack. She then lifted her bed sheets, folded it so until it was like a long snake, and tossed it out the window and went out the window to the ground below, using the bed sheets as a rope. When she was down, she trotted off.

"_Sweetie Belle!"_ Miss Cheerilee called to her the next day at school. The filly was asleep on her desk. She didn't go to sleep until after midnight. The teacher called again. "_Sweetie Belle_!" She finally had to shout. _"SWEETIE BELLE_!" Sweetie Belle awoke with a start. She was so startled that she fell out of her chair! Some colts and fillies laughed. Sweetie Belle immediately got back to her seat.

"I'm awake, Miss Cheerilee and I'm ready to learn!" She said to her,

"Late night, Sweetie Belle?" Her teacher asked. Sweetie Belle nodded.

_ "Uh-huh_!"

"Well, _try_ to stay awake and pay attention, _okay_?" Sweetie Belle nodded again.

_"Will do,_ Miss Cheerilee!"

"Now then, back to the lesson." She turned back to the chalkboard and continued on with the lesson.

Sweetie Belle was embarrassed! She never fell asleep in class before. She paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

"Why did you fall asleep, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked when the lunch bell rang.

"I snuck out last night after my bed time." Sweetie Belle answered. "So, I could fill out more orders."

_"And_?" Scootaloo questioned. "How many did you fill?"

"13." She then frowned. "They were pretty mad that I had awoken them though."

"Well, keep up the good work." Apple Bloom was shocked to hear this.

"_What?!"_ She wanted to know. She turned to her friend. "What are you _talking_ about? She needs her sleep! She can't stay up past her bed time and do cake orders."

"I know." She told her. "But, in order to defeat Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, we must make sacrifices. It'll only be until cake selling season is over." Apple Bloom sighed.

"Fine. I just don't know about this, though."

"Relax. When we defeat those girls, it'll all be worth it." The three girls then went to their cubbies to get their lunches.

"I called you two to discuss about your sisters." Miss Cheerilee said to Applejack and Rarity inside the schoolhouse a few weeks later.

"Is everything, okay?" Applejack wanted to know. "Is my little sis in trouble?"

"Is my Sweetie Belle dreaming about dresses instead of focusing on her schoolwork?" Rarity asked. "Because _that_ I perfectly understand. When I was her age, I dreamed about dresses every day. It got me into a lot a trouble at school with my teachers."

"No." Cheerilee replied.

"Is it a bully?" Applejack asked.

"No."

"Did Sweetie Belle get into a fight?" Rarity questioned. "Because that is not ladylike."

"No. No pony is in trouble here." Applejack looked confused.

"Then, why did you call us here?" She asked.

"I'm just concerned.

"_Concerned_? With what?"

"Are Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle getting enough sleep?" Applejack and Rarity looked at each other, then back at Cheerilee.

"What are you talking about?" Rarity wanted to know. "Sweetie Belle is getting perfect sleep, well there was that one time where she snuck out, but other than that, no, she's been going to bed on time." Cheerilee shook her head.

"Sounds like she hasn't learned her lesson." She told her. "Because Sweetie Belle is nodding off in class. She, Apple Bloom, and another student, Scootaloo have all been not paying attention due to lack of sleep." Applejack thought about this.

"Now that you mention it," Applejack stated. "Apple Bloom has been falling asleep a lot lately instead of doing her work."

"Can you two talk to them?" Cheerilee asked. "See what's on their minds?" Both ponies nodded. "Perfect. Then hopefully tomorrow onwards, I don't have to wake them up all the time."

"_Apple Bloom_!" Applejack called to her sister when she got home. "Can I talk to you?" Apple Bloom ran up to her sister.

"What do you want to talk about?" The filly wanted to know.

"Well, I talked with your teacher and she said you have a case of sleep deprivation."

"Oh." She was confused. "What's that?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Oh."

"So, is it true? Have you not been getting enough sleep?"

"Well, um… you see,…" Applejack narrowed her eyes.

"_Apple Bloom_! Tell the truth." Apple Bloom sighed, looking ashamed.

"Yes."

"But _why_, Apple Bloom? Why would you do that? You know you need at least eight hours of sleep every day."

"I know."

"So, why did you do it?"

"To get more cake sale orders so we can beat Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara."

"Oh, is this what this is about. Oh, Apple Bloom! Why do you want to get more cake orders than them?"

"Because they teased us about it and we want to show them that they're wrong. They can't tell us what we can't and can do." Applejack shook her head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have done this, Apple Bloom."

"I know."

"Promise me you won't do this again."

"But Applejack…"

"_Promise!"_ Apple Bloom sighed and looked up at her sister.

"I promise!" Applejack smiled.

"That's my sister. Now, go and get ready for dinner." The little filly ran to get ready for dinner.

"So, did you get in trouble last night?" Sweetie Belle asked her friends the next day at school.

_"Yeah_." Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom answered together.

_"You_?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes." The filly said sadly. She sighed, then changed the subject. "So, what now? Because Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are still winning, like, by a lot."

"We just have to think of something else"

"_Okay ponies_," Scootaloo told her friends when they were out about to fill out more orders on a street, with houses surrounding both sides. "Let's get these orders filled like crazy!" All three of them put their hoofs in the center.

_"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS_!" They all chanted and then left for their separate houses, calling out their good lucks to each other.

"_Scootaloo_!" Apple Bloom called an hour later. Scootaloo was trotting up to a house. "It's getting late; we should get going!"

_"Yeah_!" Sweetie Belle added. "We don't want to get in trouble again. We promised that we'd all go to bed on time!" Scootaloo looked back.

"Just this last house!" Scootaloo shouted back. She went up to the house, paying no attention to the 'no soliciting' in the window nearby. She knocked on the window. A pony answered it.

"_Hello_?" She asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Scootaloo answered. "We're selling cakes. Do you want to order a cake?" She showed her the form.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The pony told her. "I'm afraid not this year. We're saving money for something else. Maybe next year."

"But we're raising money for the Filly and Colts' Hospital of Ponyville."

"I'm sorry, not this year."

"What it is, mommy?" A young voice called.

"It's a filly scout selling cakes!" The mom shouted back. "But, I told her we can't afford it!" She looked back at Scootaloo. "Sorry again for this, dear." And with that, she closed the door.

Questions flooded the filly's head. Why was she rejected? Who wouldn't want cake? What were they saving money for that was more important than helping The Filly and Colts' Hospital of Ponyville?

Not wanting to leave the house without an order filled, she knocked on the door again. The door opened.

"I know you told me you didn't want cake," She started. "But…"

_"Hey_!" A young voice spoke, the same voice that spoke earlier. "You're the same filly that tried to sell cakes to my mom!" Scootaloo's eyes widened as she noticed the young colt. He was walking with a walker and looked very sickly. He had bandages on his hind legs.

Now Scootaloo knew why the mom didn't want to fill out a cake order! This family must be saving money for this colt to have an operation. She felt awful for knocking again.

"I…_uh_…" She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, we can't help you,_ bye, now_!" He was about to close the door when Scootaloo blurted out.

"Eating one of our cakes can make you walk again and make you all better." She knew she shouldn't have lied, but she was determined to do anything to sell cakes. The colt's eyes lit up.

"_Really_?" Scootaloo nodded.

"_Y-yep!_"

_"MOMMY_!" He called to his mom. "She says the cakes can make me feel better and walk again!" The colt looked back at Scootaloo again.

"So, here are the cake choices." She was about to show the colt the order form, when the mom returned. She was mad.

"Don't _lie_ to my son!" She snapped at her. "Don't you have any respect?" She looked at her son. "Sorry, honey." And with that, she shut the door.

Scootaloo lowered her head and trotted to her friends who were waiting for her.

"So, did you sell any cakes?" Sweetie Belle was eager to know.

"Yeah, but not at that house." She answered.

"They didn't want any cake, huh?" Apple Bloom guessed.

"No. They were saving money for their son to have an operation. I told the son that the cakes would help him feel better and allow him to walk again." Both fillies gasped.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Sweetie Belle said.

"_Yeah_!" Apple Bloom added. "We'll beat those girls, but you shouldn't lie to sell cakes to ponies. It's not right."

"I know." Scootaloo agreed with a sigh.

"So, why'd you do it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know; I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again."

"_Promise_?" She smiled and looked at her.

_"Promise_. Now, let's go back to my house." And so, they all headed to Scootaloo's house.

The next filly scout meeting was in Sugarcube Corner where each filly was going to make a cake together for another badge. Mrs. Cupcake stood behind the counter. Cake supplies were on the countertop.

_"Okay fillies_," Creampuff stated. "We're going to be here for three hours. That will give you each time to make a cake. Now, before we begin, Mrs. Cupcake will show you how to make one." She looked at Mrs. Cupcake. "Okay Mrs. Cupcake, you can begin."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Cupcake apologized. "But Troop 011811990 is coming too. I promised Ms. Cherry that I'd wait for them. They should be here shortly."

"Oh yeah." Mrs. Creampuff said. "I almost forgot they were coming too." Apple Bloom whispered to her friends.

"Isn't that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's troop?" Scootaloo was about to answer when the door opened and a swarm of fillies came in, including Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, followed by their leader.

_"Aw,_ good, you're here." Mrs. Cupcake said. "Once you girls are all settled, I'll get started." Silver Spoon tapped Diamond Tiara. She told something to her and she looked back at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Both of them laughed.

"What are they whispering about?" Sweetie Belle wondered out loud. Scootaloo shrugged.

"Beats me." She replied. "But our troop is going to have the _tastiest_ cake, hoofs down."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

After the demonstration, both troops went to their stations in the huge room at the back of the shop, and began making their cakes.

"How did you and your troop do, blank-flanks?" Silver Spoon asked Scootaloo later when the two troops had their pieces of cakes.

"Good." Scootaloo told her, "In fact, probably better then you and your troop." Silver Spoon gasped.

"How _dare_ you say that about our cake!"

"_Yeah!"_ Diamond Tiara added. "How _dare_ you think that your troop's cake is better. We all worked _hard_ on it."

"We did too." Scootaloo put forth.

"Our cake is _ten_ times better then yours!" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh _yeah?_ Well, our cake is _20_ times better!"

"Oh_ yeah_? Our cake is _30_ times better!"

"_100_!" Both fillies got in each other's faces.

"_200!"_

"_300!"_

"_500!"_ As the two fillies argued, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked from one arguing pony to the other.

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom whined. "Can't we eat our cakes without arguing?

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle added. "Who cares who cooked the better cake? It's not

a contest you know."

"_1,000!"_ Scootaloo argued. "Our cake is 1,000 times better!" Silver Spoon shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She told the Pegasus pony. "I don't know why we're fighting over this. At least, we are going to sell more cakes than you all." Scootaloo growled in her throat. Silver Spoon looked back at her friend as she trotted away.

"Come, Diamond Tiara. We should eat our cakes in peace." Diamond Tiara nodded and followed her. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom went by their friend.

"Are you okay, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Is your fight with Silver Spoon over?" Scootaloo was boiling with rage.

"WE ARE GOING TO SELL SO MANY MORE CAKES THEN YOU TWO!" She erupted. Without thinking, she threw her piece of cake.

"I'll take that as a no." Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle. Diamond Tiara noticed the flying cake headed towards Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara tapped on her friend. Silver Spoon noticed the cake and ducked.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped as the cake hit Mrs. Creampuff in the back of the head.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

` The other fillies gasped. Mrs. Creampuff turned her head.

"Who did that?" She demanded to know. Scootaloo gulped. She was about to tell her that it was her, when Silver Spoon beat her to it."

"It was Scootaloo, Mrs. Creampuff." She told her. Scootaloo glared at her. She was going to confess, why did Silver Spoon just blurt it out?" Mrs. Creampuff trotted up to Scootaloo.

"It is true, Scootaloo?" The young filly looked at her, not able to speak.

"Scootaloo! Did you throw that cake at me?" Scootaloo sighed and lowered her head in shame.

"Yes, Mrs. Creampuff."

"Oh, Scootaloo, that was a very bad thing you did."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"But I'm very proud of you for telling me." Scootaloo looked up with hope.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh, you're in trouble all right." Scootaloo frowned.

"Tell her her punishment!" Diamond Tiara said.

"And because you destroyed your cake," Mrs. Creampuff continued. "You won't get your badge tonight and will have to make a cake by yourself at home, then you will get your badge. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Creampuff."

"Good. I'll get something for you to clean that up."

"Yes, Mrs. Creampuff." The leader then trotted off.

_"Scootaloo_?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know. Scootaloo didn't look at her. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Why did you ask if you were in trouble?" Apple Bloom asked. "Didn't you know you were in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Then, why did you ask it?"

'To make sure. There's always hope." Mrs. Creampuff then came back with a mop cart.

"Mop this up." She told her. "Then I want you to apologize to Mrs. Cake for getting cake over her floor. Then you can join the others."

"Yes, Mrs. Creampuff." Scootaloo grabbed the mop in her mouth and went to work, cleaning the spot where the cake was. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara went up to her. She looked at them.

_"Gee_," Silver Spoon faked. "I feel sorry for you." Scootaloo gave her a hopeful look.

"_Really_?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah too bad there's no Cutie Mark for 'throwing cake at your scout leader', then you'd get that for sure." She and Diamond Tiara then hoof-bumped, and then trotted off, laughing. Scootaloo glared after them, sighed, and resumed her work.

_"Mrs. Cake_?" Scootaloo said to her as soon as she found her and when she was done cleaning up the mess. Mrs. Cake looked at her.

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for messing up your floor with cake." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"That's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Mrs. Cake motioned to the mop trolley. "I'll put this away."

"Thanks!" Scootaloo then headed off to her friends while Mrs. Cupcake wheeled the mop trolley back.

"So, how are my little salesponies doing?" Mrs. Creampuff asked a couple weeks later at filly scouts.

"_Good, Mrs. Creampuff_!" The fillies answered. Mrs. Creampuff smiled.

"Good. Now, as you all know, filling out cake orders is all over with. Now, we will start selling them." Every filly in the room cheered.

"We're done with the cake orders?" Sweetie Belle asked. "_Wow!_ It feels like only six weeks ago that we just started."

"That's because we did start six weeks ago!" Scootaloo told her.

"How many cakes did we sell?" Apple Bloom wanted to know. "Did we beat Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara?"

"I don't know." Scootaloo replied. "We'll compare cake orders with them tomorrow at school."

_ "Now_," Mrs. Creampuff continued. "NeighMart has generously offered us to sell the cakes in front of their store this Saturday and the Saturday after that." The fillies cheered again.

"Now, on to tonight's assignment." The fillies fell silent and prepared to listen to Mrs. Creampuff. "Tonight we will prepare for the two Saturdays by making a poster advertising what we're selling and what they cost. Our troop will be there from ten in the morning to five in the evening. Now of course we'll have shifts of two fillies each with me supervising. As we make our poster, fillies who will like to may sign up. And after all of that is done, we have a treat." Each filly 'oohed' at the word 'treat.' "Scootaloo has made cake to earn her badge because she didn't get it last time at Sugercube Corner and would like to share it with all of you." Cheers erupted from each filly again. "Now, let's get started."

"How are we going to decide which pony will sell when?" Apple Bloom wanted to know when she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were in line for the sign up. "There's three of us and only two fillies can do a shift. One of us will have to do it with somepony else."

_"Hmmmm_," Scootaloo pondered out loud.

_"Scootaloo_!"

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking_!"

"Well, think _faster!_ We're next in line!" She then had an idea.

_"I got it!" _

"Well, what is it?"

"We can do coin flips. The fillies that get the same thing will be paired up together.

"But, what if all three of us get the same thing?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know.

"Then, we'll do it until two fillies get the same one and the other pony gets something different. Let's ask Mrs. Creampuff if we can barrow three of her coins for a bit." Both friends agreed and went to ask Mrs. Creampuff.

After they got the coins from Mrs. Creampuff, they all went back to the sign-up sheet.

_ "Okay_." Scootaloo said. "_Go_!" All three fillies flipped their coins and all got heads. "_Again!_" They all flipped the coins again. This time, they all got tails. "_Come on; _three times the charm!"

_"Ugh_!" Scootaloo complained after the sixth try. "Come _on_! One of us _has_ to get something else."

"Maybe we should do something else." Sweetie Belle suggested. "This really isn't working out."

_"Girls_?" Mrs. Creampuff called from the table. "Are you done? I need you all to come back to the table please."

_"Comin'_!" Scootaloo called back. She looked back at her friends. "One last time. If this still doesn't work, we'll do something else." Her friends agreed and all tossed their coins one last time.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got tails, and Apple Bloom got heads.

_"Yes_!" Scootaloo cheered.

_"Finally_!" Sweetie Belle put in. Scootaloo signed up, and then let Sweetie Belle sign by her name. Apple Bloom then signed her name next to another filly's name on the Saturday before. Then, the three fillies trotted back to the table.

_"Scootaloo_!" Mrs. Creampuff said to her when they were having their cake. Scootaloo trotted over to her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Creampuff?" Scootaloo questioned. "Do you like the cake?"

"It's delicious." Mrs. Creampuff looked at the other fillies. "What do you think girls? Do you think I should give Scootaloo her badge?"

"_Yes, Mrs. Creampuff_!" The fillies replied. Mrs. Creampuff looked at Scootaloo.

"Well Scootaloo, your peers have spoken." She then reached into her bag, and pulled out a 'cake making' badge. "And as promise, here's your cake making badge." She put it on Scootaloo's sash. "Congratulations." Scootaloo looked at her badge and smiled. She looked back at her scout leader.

"Thanks, Mrs. Creampuff." She went back to her friends and they all resumed eating their cake.

"So, how did you girls do?" Apple Bloom asked Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara at school the next morning. "We got 900 orders filled." Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara looked at her like she was crazy.

_"No way_!" Diamond Tiara said. "We got 900 too." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasped.

"So we tied?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Looks like it." Silver Spoon told her.

"Don't forget," Scootaloo reminded them. "Ponies who didn't order can still get cakes."

"So we can still win." Silver Spoon stated. Scootaloo narrowed her eyes at her.

"Or _we_ can still win."

"Whatever."

"I'm glad you girls sold so many cakes." Mrs. Creampuff told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle on the last Saturday they were selling cakes as they were waiting for customers. A customer who didn't do a cake order got one, along with five for birthday parties. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were winning by six points! Sweetie Belle had an Equestrian Filly book with her.

_"Yeah_!" Scootaloo blurted out, smiling ear to ear. "We may actually beat those girls!" She then gasped. "Did I say that out loud?"

_"Yep_!" Sweetie Belle answered. "You did." Mrs. Creampuff turned to them with a questioning look.

_"What? No, no, no_! The Filly and Colts' Hospital of Ponyville. I do charities like these because I want to teach you girls it's more important to help the less fortunate then getting more money then somepony else. I hope you girls understand that." Scootaloo sighed.

"We know." Scootaloo said. "We're sorry we made this into a completion."

"That's good. Now, get ready, here come some customers." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned around as some customers approached.

_"Hey_!" Said a familiar voice. "It's you again!" Scootaloo looked at the little colt, confused.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"You were at my house that one day, remember?" Scootaloo wanted to agree that she saw him before, but she couldn't put a hoof on it.

"Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said. "Do you know him?" Scootaloo shook her head.

"No, but apparently he knows me." The colt was about to protest, when a pony rushed towards him.

"_Tiny Miracle_!" She scolded. "Don't you run away from me like that. You had mommy all worried!"

"Sorry mom." The colt apologized. The mom looked at Mrs. Creampuff.

"Sorry about this." She said to her. Scootaloo looked at the mom closely and then it clicked. This was the pony that couldn't afford a cake. And her son was walking and didn't look so sick, no wonder why she didn't recognize her son.

"Oh, it's okay." Mrs. Creampuff reassured the mother. The mom then noticed Scootaloo looking at her and smiled.

"Hello again." Mrs. Creampuff was shocked. She looked at Scootaloo.

"You know this pony, Scootaloo?" She wanted to know.

"She was at our house a few days ago." The mom answered. "She tried to sell us a cake, but we couldn't afford it because we were saving money for my son's operation."

"But now my opreration's over now." Tiny Miracle stated. "And I'm all better." He trotted in circles. "Look; I can walk again!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Good for you." She said. "I'm glad to see you all better and walking." She then looked at the mom. "I'm sorry I lied to your son. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, it's okay." The mom told her, She then looked at her son. "I'm just glad my son's operation was a success and that he can walk again, but now he's a lot faster." Mrs. Creampuff giggled.

"So I see." She said.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Sweetie Belle spoke. "Would you like some cake?" The mom looked at her son, then back at Sweetie Belle.

"Sure." She told her. She took out her wallet from her purse. "How much?" Mrs. Creampuff looked at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

_"Girls_?" She started. "Tell the lady how much a cake costs."

"5 bits." Both fillies said at the same time. The mom counted out 5 gold coins, then handed them to Sweetie Belle, who put them away where the other coins were, in the moneybox.

"Good thing we bumped into you guys when we did." The mom spoke. "When I told my son we couldn't get a cake this year, he was so disappointed. Good thing his operation was a few days earlier than we thought, otherwise we'd might've missed out."

"Daddy thought it was tomorrow." The colt explained. "But it was five days ago!"

"Okay Tiny Miracle," His mom told him. "What do you say to these ponies?"

_"Thanks_!" Tiny Miracle thanked them.

"Well, you're welcome." Mrs. Creampuff said to him. They then said their goodbyes.

"_Enjoy your cake!"_ Sweetie Belle called to them as they left. Scootaloo looked at the moneybox and smiled. This was really going to help the Filly and Colt's Hospital of Ponyville! It felt good helping for a good cause.

"Guess which pony we saw on Saturday!" Scootaloo told Apple Bloom at school on Monday. Apple Bloom thought about this.

"Is it Twilight?" Scootaloo shook her head.

_"Nope_!"

"Pinkie Pie?"

"No, not Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash? Rarity? Applejack?"

"No, no and no. Well, I did see Rarity when she dropped off Sweetie Belle."

"Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle whispered to her. "I don't think Apple Bloom knows this pony."

"I don't think you know this pony."

"If I don't know this pony, then why do you want me to guess who you saw?"

"I'll tell you. Do you remember the pony I tried to sell that cake to, but couldn't?"

"Because you lied to him and he couldn't afford it?"

"Yes, that pony. He and his mom came, and he was all better. So he and his mom got a cake from us!" Apple Bloom smiled.

"That's awesome! I'm so glad to hear that his operation was a success." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiled.

"Me too."

"_Me three_!" Sweetie Belle added.

"So, how many cakes did we sell now that cake selling season is over?" Apple Bloom wanted to know. "Did we defeat Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara?"

"Well, I tallied up how many cakes we sold together last night." Scootaloo began. "And we sold….1,000 cakes!" Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gasped.

"1,000?" Sweetie Belle said and smiled. "Wow, that's a lot!"

"It sure is. I don't know about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon through. Let's go ask them!" The others agreed. They were about to ask them when they approached.

"So blank-flanks," Diamond Tiara started. "How did you do? I bet you didn't do as well as us. We sold 999 cakes." The Cutie Mark Crusaders all smiled wickedly. "So if you lost, like we knew you guys would, you guys all now will have to serve us for a whole week. Now, here's the first thing we want you to do…" Silver Spoon tapped her friend.

"Uh, Diamond Tiara?" She asked. "Why are they grinning at us like that? It's creepy!" Diamond Tiara noticed this.

"Hey yeah! Stop that; that is creepy! Why are you all smiling like that?"

"Because we sold 1,000!" Scootaloo informed them. Both fillies were dumbstruck.

"_What?!"_ Diamond Tiara said. "That's a lie! You did not sell 1,000 cakes."

"Believe it or not, it's true." Diamond Tiara growled in her throat.

"So, what do we have to do?"

"We don't know yet. I'll tell you when we do, though."

"Peachy!" And with that, the two fillies left them.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all squealed in delight and danced happily.

"I can't believe we beat those girls!" Apple Bloom said.

"_Yeah_!" Scootaloo agreed. "Neither can I, but we did. If that pony, Tiny Miracle didn't get a cake, we would've tied! And who knows what'd happen then!"

"_Hurray _for Tiny Miracle!" Sweetie Belle cheered. "We should go somewhere to celebrate!"

"But, where are we going to celebrate at?" Apple Bloom questioned. The three fillies thought about this.

"We could go for pizza." Sweetie Belle suggested. "At Pizza Place."

"_Nah!_" Scootaloo said. "That's too far."

"_Ice Cream_?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"No, the ice cream machine broke down yesterday at the closest place that sells ice cream, and they said it won't be fixed until Friday."

"Oh yeah." Scootaloo then had an idea.

"_I know!"_

As soon as the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to the back of the line of

SweetBerryCherry, , Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara entered the bar.

"What are they doing here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"To get yogurt, probably." Sweetie Belle replied. "This is a yogurt bar after all. They can be here if they want." Scootaloo hatched an idea

"I got it!" She said. Her friends looked at her, confused.

"What do you got?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo looked at them.

"Remember I told Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara that we'll tell them what we want when we think of it?"

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said.

"Well, I know what it should be!"

"What?"

"We should let them treat us to yogurt."

"Hey yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "May as well since we'll all here to get it over with." Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a swell plan to me!" She responded. "Let's do it!" And with that, they trotted to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"Hey guys!" Scootaloo greeted. They looked at her.

"What do you want, Blank-Flanks?" Silver Spoon questioned.

"Oh, nothin'."

"Then, if you wanted nothing," Diamond Tiara started. "Then why did you even bother coming over here? Just to gloat?"

"No. We want yogurt."

"Then, why don't you buy them yourselves?" Silver Spoon questioned. "Isn't that why you're all here?"

"Yeah, but we want you guys to treat us to yogurt."

"And why in _Equestria_ would we do that?"

"You said you guys will do anything for us if we sold more cakes than you." Apple Bloom put in.

"So?"

"So, we want yogurt." Sweetie Belle said.

"_Um_," Diamond Tiara said. "Can't you guys want something else from us? We were saving up to get our manes done at the beauty salon."

"Sorry." Scootaloo said, shaking her head. "You promised whatever we wanted. And we want yogurt."

"But…but…"

"_What_ever we wanted." Silver Spoon sighed.

"Fine! What flavors do you girls want?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders told them what each of them wanted, told them where they're be sitting, and sat in the table and waited.

"I feel bad for them." Sweetie Belle said. "Did we do the right thing?"

"Relax!" Scootaloo reassured her. "They agreed that they'd give us what we wanted if we won."

"And we did win." Apple Bloom put in. "Don't worry about it; we're doing the right thing."

"Exactly! And they can always go to the beauty salon."

"I guess." Sweetie Belle said with a sigh.

"Here are your yogurts." Silver Spoon said as she and Diamond Tiara came to their table with their yogurts and set them on their table.

"_Thanks_!" Scootaloo thanked them. "You can go now." The two fillies left and went back in line for their yogurts.

"I know that Mrs. Creampuff told you guys that we shouldn't have made this a completion between us and them, but it feels great to win."

"Yeah, but it even feels greater that we helped the hospital!"

"_Yeah_!" Both of them agreed. Scootaloo held up her cup.

"_To Tiny Miracle and everypony at the hospital_!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle held up their cups.

"_To Tiny Miracle and everypony at the hospital_!" All three of them chanted, chinking their cups together. And with that, they ate their yogurts.


End file.
